cpbattlerinafandomcom-20200214-history
Club Penguin Island
If you were looking for the type of penguin, see Club-Penguin Club Penguin is a mysterious island near of BattleTerra. Not much battle-penguins go there. They formerly call it Chuta Island. Most penguins play Card-Jitsu and other games. However, from the rituals in the mainland Antarctic continent, battling is the fifth-most significant feature. Penguins usually play at battle halls, like the Club Penguin Battle Hall. A famous battler would be Tepas. There are group battles, too. Such groups include E.V.I.L and Fart Stinkz. History Battle Penguins were the earliest inhabitants. However, it would be many years later before the Club-Penguins arrived. Club Penguin began as the earliest settlement, however, it was called Chuta Island. The earliest settlers came from Antarctica. They were Normal Penguin, who fled in 503. The first settlement was made by the modern day cove. It was named Conventio, which translates into Cove. Thhe settlement was small, and most of it was tents in the Old Club Penguin Forest. However, in 1095, they evolved into Club-Penguins, however, they were called Chuta Penguins instead. They expanded into the modern day Club Penguin Island. Soon, in 1100, it looked like modern Club Penguin. However, some explorers found, in the Club Penguin Mountains, the batlerinas were found. The Battle Penguins were found, and they were not happy with colonists. A war between the Battle Penguins (called the "Mounties)), and the Chuta Penguins (called the "Chutas"). It was decided, in 1129, that a truce was in order. A ceasefire was declared, and two years later, a truce. The Chutas and the Mounties merged, and formed the Free Republic of Chuta Island (FRCI sor short). However, in 1832, they were conquered by the Penguin Empire. It became a region of the Penguin Empire. The governer was Governer John S. Brofland, and he named the region Club Penguin Island. Despite the Penguin Empire's anti Battle Penguins laws, Governer John S. Brofland allowed Battle Penguins to live in the island, he allowed battle in the Club Penguin Battle Hall, and even Battle Penguin pratices. In the end, Governer John S. Brofland declared the independance of Club Penguin. However, the Penguin Empire wasn't intrested in the region, and they done nothing. It remained independant, as it's own island nation. It's classified as a City state. Inhabitants *Antarctic Cock *Gary the Gadget Guy *Carney van Carnation Locations * Club Penguin Battle Hall- loctated in the mountains, it was created by the earliest Battle Penguins, and is one of the biggest battlerina. * Old Club Penguin Forest- A forest, located south of New Forest of Club Penguin. * New Forest of Club Penguin- After the Chuta Island War, the forest was grew Battle Penguins and Club-Penguins alike. It was named Chuta Island's Forest of Heros, but it was renamed New Forest of Club Penguin. * High Club Penguin- The homes of Battle Penguins, it makes up of small villages, which are ran by chiefs, who are equal to mayors. Elders and high ranking Battle Penguins are equal to a city council. * Lower Club Penguin- Lower Club Penguin makes up the area where Club-Penguins live. It's veyr civilised. Gallery Image:Gary the Gadget Guy.PNG|A Club-Penguin named G hiding from battle-penguins. Trivia See also